


Brother of Mine

by felicitous



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitous/pseuds/felicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus is jealous of the fact that Apollo has staked his claim on Hades and intends to show his older brother just who the other God inherited his skills in bed from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother of Mine

When Hades had been called to his brothers throne room this was the last thing he'd been expecting. He now found himself in his younger brothers lap with Zeus' mouth attached to his throat and his hands buried in his hair. It hadn't started out this way, but had certainly gotten here pretty quick.

~~~

Once he was announced, Hades made his way into Zeus' grand throne room. He did his best to ignore the way his younger brother leered at him from his seat, but it sparked worry inside of him. He'd had a bad feeling about this from the moment he'd received the summons and that look was only proving to make that feeling even more prominent in his mind.

It wasn't until he was right in front of the other God that Zeus spoke. “Hades, I didn't think you would come,” He crowed like he always did, his voice heavy with mock surprise. He'd known Hades would come, just like he always had before.

“Should I not have come?” Hades kept all emotion from his voice with practiced ease. He wasn't in the mood to play any of Zeus' games and wanted to make that clear.

Zeus grinned then. “No, no. I'm glad you came,” he waved his hand, dismissing his attendants and waited till the two of them were alone before speaking again. “I have something I need to discuss with you, Hades.”

“I assumed as much,” Hades replied, his voice it's usual calm despite his growing suspicion.

“I hear Apollo has returned to you, is that true?” 

Hades eyes narrowed. He should have known that that was what this was about. After all it had been Zeus who originally banished Apollo for being with him. Why would time have changed his stance on that any. “And what if he has?” he spat back because there was no way he was going to allow Apollo to be hurt by Zeus again.

Zeus' grin turned wicked and he stood, making his way over to where Hades stood as straight as a board. “Then you are going to be here for a while,” He growled before he grabbed a handful of Hades' hair, using it to pull him into a kiss.

Hades eyes grew wide and he pushed away from his brother. “What are you doing?” He hadn't been expecting that and really wasn't sure what to think of it.

“I'm going to show you who my son inherited his bedroom skills from,” Zeus pulled Hades into another a kiss, his hand tightening in Hades hair as he did so. The tug brought a low moan out of Hades and made him turn bright red as he cursed whatever it was in him that found having his hair pulled so damn arousing. This time it was Zeus who pulled away and his smirk was victorious as he did so. “Is this your kink, dear brother?” He pulled again and a sharp, lust tinged gasp came from Hades. “I never would have suspected,”

Zeus grabbed Hades' tie with his other hand and used it to pull the older God back to his throne. He sat down and pulled the darker haired man onto his lap. “I'm going to make you scream my name, brother,” he growled before sliding his other hand up to join its counterpart in Hades' hair as he attached his mouth to the slender throat that was currently being bared for him, intent on leaving behind a mark.

Hades groaned and arched into Zeus' touch automatically. He moved his hands up to his brothers shoulders and gripped the material of his suit tight. He'd meant to push him away but he couldn't make his body listen to him for some reason. “Z-Zeus, sto-op,” He gasped as he felt his brother grind up against him.

“How can you expect me to stop when you say my name like that? No wonder my son likes you so much. You are too beautiful to not fuck,” Zeus taunted, grinding his erection against his older brothers ass again.

The comment brought a dark blush to Hades features and he moved to stare at his brother, his eyes wide. Zeus smirked back at him before pushing him down into a kiss. At first Hades was as still as a statue beneath him, but with some talented tongue work, Zeus finally got Hades to respond. As it continued the kiss grew fierce and Zeus used the distraction to slide his hands down and undo the others pants.

A strangled moan tore out of Hades and he broke away from the kiss to rest his head on his brothers shoulder when Zeus' hand slipped inside of his slacks and gave his own throbbing need a teasing squeeze. “Zeu-Zeus, I can't... please, you need to, you ne-ed to...” Hades struggled to articulate as his brother continued to stroke him through his boxers.

“I need to what, brother? Fuck you? Yes, I agree,” Zeus smirked again, “There is no need to worry, this will be our dirty little secret. Besides, you want me to be happy don't you?” Zeus knew it was a low blow to pull out the happiness card, but it was the quickest way to make Hades agree to anything.

“I, of course, I do,” Hades began to chew at his bottom lip again. He had always wanted his younger brother to happy, but the question was at what price.

“Then please, Hades, just this once will you be mine? Please,” Zeus didn't use that word often, but he figured now was the perfect time to take advantage of it. He even pouted slightly to enhance the effect.

Hades eyes moved away and he chewed at his lip more. “If, if this is what you truly want...” Hades said softly, his eyes finally meeting Zeus', giving the younger god the permission he so desired.

Zeus' grin returned full force and he pulled his hands away from his brother, making the other God's brow furrow in confusion. “Pants, off, now.” Zeus ordered and Hades nodded in understanding before climbing off of his lap.

He slipped off his shoes and socks then allowed his pants to slid off his hips, having already been undone. His boxers followed shortly after. Once they were off, Zeus reached down and undid his own pants, pulling his rock hard shaft out, with a smirk. He motioned for his brother to return to his lap and Hades did so without argument, straddling the younger God's thighs once more.

When he went to sit though, Zeus stopped him with a hand underneath each of his thighs, stopping him from lowering himself so that he stayed kneeling above him. Hades stared down at Zeus and was just about to ask why he'd stopped him but his voice caught in his throat when a slick, probing finger pressed inside of him slowly. Breath hitching, he moved his arms to rest on Zeus' shoulders so that he could steady himself as his brother slowly began to finger him.

It wasn't long before a second and third finger were pushed inside of Hades, stretching him wide and preparing him for his brothers girth. He wasn't really sure when his brother had gotten the lubrication but was more than thankful for it now that he had three fingers thrusting and scissoring deep inside of him, pulling soft whines of pleasure from his lips.

Zeus' fingers slipped out of Hades when he deemed him prepared enough. “Whenever you're ready, Hades,” the younger God purred and kissed at his throat, making him shiver.

Slowly, Hades lowered himself down, his brothers cock pressing in and sliding deeper inside of him, inch by agonizing inch. He kept his hands resting on Zeus' shoulders, needing something to hold onto. Half way down, Zeus gripped Hades' hips with both hands and slammed him down, making himself groan. 

Hades head snapped back and his back arched, a moan ripping out of him due to the sudden fullness. Digging his fingers into his brothers shoulders, Hades moaned Zeus' name as the strong hands on his hips moved him on the others cock.

“Fuck, yes,” Zeus growled, his fingers pressing into Hades' hips with bruising strength as he made his older brother ride him, his hips bucking up into him as well. “You were made for my dick, Hades,”

With a low groan, Hades' face turned a bright red and shifted so the he head was rested on Zeus' shoulder, his face hidden. The shift changed the angle of the other mans thrusts, making him brush against his brothers prostate, ripping more moans from his lips.

“Ah, Hades, fuck, I forgot how easily flustered you get,” Zeus taunted, bring Hades hips down harder and faster. “It's cute,”

“Z-Zeeu-us,” Hades whined, both in embarrassment and need as he felt his face blush brighter and his climax approaching. 

A primal groan rumbled out of Zeus when Hades said his name and his head tipped back against his throne. It sent a shudder through him and he slammed Hades down hard and held him there, grinding into him as he reached his climax far sooner than he'd expected. The feel of Zeus releasing inside of him as their hips ground together brought Hades to his own orgasm. Moaning loudly as he came, Hades bit at the exposed part of his brothers throat.

When they both came down from their high, they remained in place, completely silent and lightly trembling. Hades with he forehead on Zeus' shoulder and Zeus with his head still tipped back. Zeus was the first to speak, bringing them both back to reality. “You know, your lucky I can heal this right up,” He chuckled breathlessly, referring to the bite mark the older God had left behind.

Hades groaned lightly and started to pull away. Regret and guilt flooded through him and he kept his eyes averted from Zeus in shame of what they'd just done. His plan was to dress and go as quickly as possible, but he was stopped when his brothers hands moved from his waist to wrap around him and hold him close. 

“I didn't say that to upset you, I just, damn you have really sharp teeth,” Zeus sighed then. “Will you fucking look at me, Hades. I'm trying to say something and you're making this difficult,” he gripped.

Slowly, biting at his lip, Hades lifted his gaze to meet the others. Zeus smiled at him then and made a soft humming noise. “I wish I had realized how pretty you are sooner, you might be mine then,”

Had blushed and looked away again. “Zeus, I... It'd probably be best if you stayed away from me from now on,” He hated to say it, knowing without even having to look that the Gods smile was completely gone as his eyes raked over Hades.

He didn't speak for awhile and when he did his voice was soft and quite possibly sad. “I know,” was all he said as he let go of Hades, allowing him to finally move off of him.

Silence over took them once again as Hades dressed. Once he was finished he headed to leave. He was just about to do so when Zeus' voice made him pause.

“I hope he makes you happy brother. You deserve it,”

Hades bit at his lip as emotion threatened to spill out of him. “He does,” he choked out before leaving, refusing to look back.


End file.
